secrets don't last forever
by MrsJoeJonas464
Summary: regina has always been known as charley when she was woth the x-men. now someone from her past has shown up and her world is about to be turned upside down
1. unwanted visitor

I do not own the x-men apart from regina and aqua there mine

* * *

regina laid asleep in her bed as the light shined in her face to the over xmen she was know as charley matthews since she was hiding her real life from the rest of the x-men. '' hey charley if I were you i'd get my lazy ass out of bed before your last in the bathroom que again and your late for school again '' jean grey shouted from the other side of the door

regina quickly jumped out of bed and hurried out of the door running down the hallway pushing past everybody to get into the bathroom '' ha beat you all this time not bad for a lazy ass now am i '' she said laughing from the other side of the door

an hour later everybody was ready they ran outside and jumped into the cars regina always went with scott and jean cause his car was the fastest and she like fast cars. they arrived at school they we're all early so they didn't have anything to worry about. But as regina was lagging behind an arm reached out and pulled her into the bushes

'' hey get you hands off of me '' she shouted as she fell to the ground

'' now why would '' i want to do that regina '' the familar voice said

A worried regina looked up at her kidnapper '' what do want me for this time gambit'' she said still worried

'' now come on little sis now why don't you leave the x geeks and come have a little fun with magentos side '' gambit said with a grin

'' how about know thanks i'm happy with the x-men and my knew life without you ''

'' oh yeah i heard about that charley matthews it doesn't suit you gina so how about i go out there and tell your x-geeks who you really are''

'' no you can't do that i'd be put in the cells or sent away to live on the streets again and i can't do that again i had enough of living that life gambit so how about you turn around and go back to where you came from and let me live my life ok ''

'' fine but i'll still be around waiting for you to screw up your secret and come crawling back '' gambit said turning away

soon the bell rang but regina sat on the ground thinking about what gambit had just said ..


	2. questions

Regona stayed sat on the floor long after gambit had gone what did he mean by you can't keep secrets forever she thought to herself but then the bell rang and she couldn't be late again she jumped up and ran to her class '' charley matthews how many times are you going to be late this semester so far its 3 in a week '' mr weiner said

'' sorry sir i was in the bathroom '' she lied

she walked over to her seat and sat down she was always next to kitty in every lesson so she had someone to talk to '' hey were did you disapper to you were right behind us then you where gone '' kitty said looking at her

'' umm i left something in the car i had to go back and get it '' regina replied

'' umm no you didn't you vanised into the woods and i heard you talking to someone'' kitty said

'' umm yeah i was on my phone '' regina said turning around

she sat there waiting for kittys questions to end and for the bell to ring.

Soon the bell for the end of the day rang regina hurried out of the building waiting by scotts car waiting for a lift but as she stood by the car she saw gambit in the woods she knew that he was waiting for her to blow he secret but she wasn't going to blow it she was going to keep her secret until she was ready to tell the x-men '' umm guys i'll meet you at the institute i've got some unfinished business to deal with but could you take my bag home '' regina said throwing her bag into that car and walking away


	3. the truth come out

Regina stormed off towards the woods making sure nobody excpecally the x-men, she pulled a cards out of her pocket and started to light it up she turned around to make sure nobody was watching, then she threw the card which exploded sending gambit flying threw the woods '' ya see remy this is what you get for bugging me '' she shouted as he stumbled to his feet

but soon gambit attacked her back by throwing his own card but this time it was stronger so regina flew threw a tree causing and even louder explosion.

* * *

_x-men report to the danger room_ xaviers voice said in the x-mens head

soon enought all the x-men hurried down to the danger room to find xavier looking at a monitor '' professer whats going on why do you want to see us '' scott said

'' there seems to be an disturbance downtown in the woods not to far from your school actually i want you to take the x-van and check it out ok '' xavier said to a soon departed x-team

* * *

'' my whole life you've ruined it and now i've finally found somewhere that i can be away from you and you come back and ruin it '' regina shouted

'' yeah but i was just making your life better so that you wouldn' t make a mistake by joining the x- freaks but that didn't seem to work did it now regina '' gambit shouted just as the x-men arrived

'' who ever you think she is she not '' scott shouted as he blasted gambit with his optic blast

'' well she hasn't told you the full truth about herself then has she '' gambit said as he stumbled to his feet again

'' what...... what are talking about '' kitty stuttered

'' Gambit please don't '' regina said about to cry

'' her real name is Regina LeBeau she's my sister and she lied to you so that she could get information about all of you to give to the brotherhood'' gambit said with a smile on his face

'' what thats not true .... well the regina part is but the other thing isn't '' regina said

'' well how do we know that your not lying '' kitty said

'' actually you know what don't come back to the institute you don't belong there you belong with dhim '' jean said pointing to gambit as the rest of the x-men turned around and walked away


End file.
